Love Sprouts in Goode High School
by liviekate
Summary: Percy and Annabeth can't help but fall in love at, none other than, Goode High School. Its T because of suggestive themes! Total Percabeth! Also has Thalico, and lots of OC. Really random. At points. VERY CHEESY. Discontinued, sorry!
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: If I owned the Percy Jackson series, I wouldn't be writing on here now would I?

Annabeth POV

I was standing there, on a beach. Not just any beach, the beach by Camp Half-Blood! But I wasn't alone. There was a boy, but I couldn't see his face, all I saw was a shirtless boy in swim trunks (But I was wondering why he wasn't wet because he was clearly tired from swimming) with messy dark hair a six-pack and he was holding my hand. But no face? That's all I got? Then he turned to me and I was pretty sure he was looking at me because he started to talk:

"Annabeth, umm, there's something I have been meaning to tell you since the beginning of school."

And without me even realizing it, I was responding: "Hmm? What it is?"

"I, uh, really like you."

"I like you too!" And something told me that he was pretty hot by the satisfaction in my voice. Like I had been waiting for that moment my whole life or something. Gods I sound just like an Aphrodite girl.

Then we both started to lean in to kiss, and as we were leaning closer, I started to see his face. Gods he WAS hot. His eyes were a sea green and (I was right, he DID have black messy hair) looked like a boy-version of Aphrodite. I guess I was really eager to kiss him because I started to pull him forward faster.

He laughed. "Eager are we, wise girl?" Then the smile vanished off his face and he looked aggravated. "ANNABETH MARIA CHASE! Wake up! You'll be late for school!" I was stunned to hear him say that because it wasn't his voice that came out of him, it was my step-moms.

I fluttered open my eyes and I said something along the lines of "Go away; I'm trying to kiss the hot boy….." That's when I woke up completely bright eyed and wide awake, pretending that I didn't even say anything. I saw my step-mom and she had on a series of expressions that went from shocked, confused, curious then finishing with a mischievous smile. "La la la it's time to wake up! Oh how I love school! Better get ready! Can I have pancak-" I was interrupted by her "Annabeth?" then she starts hammering me with questions like "Who's the hot boy? What's he look like? Is he your boyfriend? Does he go to your school? Can I meet Him-" "MOM! It was a dream, ONLY a dream, ok? I need to change now so I can go to school!"

After changing, I went to join my family at the table all of whom were all eating biscuits with gravy and some bacon. When my step-mom brought my food, I was surprised, pancakes. :) After I gobbled down my food I rushed out the door remembering (because of my stepmom just HAD to hear the whole freakin dream! Erg) school was going to start in about 15 minutes. I hope I can make it in time. On my way there, I remembered what that boy called me, Wise girl. I like it. I also thought about what he said _"since the beginning of school."_ I gasped. Maybe this was a sign… And this thought made me wanna get to school even quicker.

Percy POV

Weirdest. Dream. Ever. Oh well it was only a dream. ***AUTHORS NOTE: Yes they both had the same dream, but in Percy's, he didn't see her face. The reason is I just didn't want this story to be all that cheesy, ok? Just wanted to tell you guys!*** After eating my blue pancakes, (yeah, so what if there blue?) I got my bag because school was going to start in an hour. I wanted to get there early so I could go swim in the school's pool. I go to Goode high school.

When I got to school, the front door was locked. "Great; I got here a little _too_ early." So I had to go to the handicap entrance on the other side of the school. This was actually good because the entrance was right next to the school's pool. When I went in there, I was glad, no one was there. It's not like I would be embarrassed to swim in front of them, it's that I'm not so sure I am allowed in the school this early. So I took off my shirt and removed my pants that had my swimming trunks underneath. I stuffed my clothes in my bag and threw them in the water. Why? Well because since I am the son of Poseidon, and when I touch stuff underwater they become dry instantly. So I threw them in there, just in case a teacher came and saw my bag. I jumped in after them. I had a strange feeling, but I didn't know what it was; was someone watching me? An eerie feeling crept upon me that something big was going to happen today, but I didn't know what, but I also had a feeling that I didn't want to find out.

I checked my watch, and I almost let myself drown. But that would have taken some effort, to let me get wet. I grabbed my bag and swam to the top to confirm the time on my watch. Yup, I was right, 15 minutes to get my schedule from the office, find my locker, and go to my first class. I got out of the pool, pulled my bag out, put on my clothes, and headed to the offi- I stopped dead in my tracks. There was a girl, ok a beautiful girl, staring at me in amazement. Then I realized she probably just saw me get out and change. In what SHOULD have been wet clothes, but were dry. I walked up to her and acted like nothing just happened, I closed her mouth by lifting her chin because her jaw was dropped. I was shocked she didn't run away or tell a teacher, but she just stared at me with…with… those eyes… they were gray, no a beautiful gray. I would've just stayed there and stared at her all day but my brain was all like "DUDE LOOK AT YOUR WATCH! YOU'VE LOST TIME!" I snapped out of the trance and apparently so did she because we both looked at the clock at the same time. "Got to go becaututifieul" we said at the same time. Well except for the last part because I said "beautiful" and she said "cutie". We both blushed a goodbye and ran in different directions. Those eyes… wow those eyes…. I would never forget them. ***AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's hard to make it not cheesy, ok?***

Annabeth POV

Oh. My. Gods. He looked just like the guy out my dream. No, it couldn't have been him! Alright now, Focus Annabeth Focus. I looked down at my schedule:

**Greek Mythology – 1****st**** period *****AUTHOR'S NOTE: btw this is a language class and a history class***

**Language Arts – 2****nd**** period**

**Lunch**

**Industrial Design – 3****rd**** period**

**Drama – 4****th**** period**

**Gym – 5****th**** period**

**Swimming – 6****th**** period**

Yes! I found all my classes and am now going to my locker to put all my stuff away. Then off to Greek Mythology. But there was something about him, that was different. How did he get out of the pool, with him being dry and his clothes? And is he even allowed to be in the pool this early before school starts? But a familiar voice behind me startled me when it said "Annabeth! We have the same class together!" I turned around and saw my best friend looking at me.

Thalia POV

I looked right at her, smiling, but she was shocked to see me. She knew we were going to same school, I wonder why she seemed curious that I was in this class? Then I remembered telling her at camp this summer _"I hope to take a class besides Greek this year, I mean, we're fluent in that language already."_ Oh. That's why. She was simply surprised that I even showed up for Greek. "Well I WANTED to take a different language this year but the other classes were full. So I'm in this class now, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you first." "It's ok; I was just surprised you came. Listen, I have to tell you what's happened today so far." And so she told me of the story of the boy in her dreams, then seeing that boy (who looked just like him) come out of the water, dry. I told her she was crazy then the teacher walked and shouted "Get to the desk that has your name on the back of the seat!" Luckily Annabeth and I were right next to each other. Once everyone was in their seats the teacher began today's lesson.

We started off with memorizing the gods (and goddess') names in Greek. Then we moved to trivia about Zeus. I was really good at these questions. Considering I AM his daughter. We only had about a minute left of Greek Mythology so Annabeth forced me into listening to her dream again while I read my schedule:

**Greek Mythology – 1****st**** period**

**Swimming – 2****nd**** period**

**Lunch**

**Language Arts – 3****rd**** period**

**Drama – 4****th**** period**

**Gym – 5****th**** period**

**Archery – 6****th**** period**

Oh great, we have Greek Mythology, and English together. Now I have to listen to this mushy dream over and over and over again. *RING!* Yes! "Well bye!" And I left her standing there confused. Oh well, I'd see her at lunch.

Percy POV

After an hour of Language Arts (I hate that subject because of my stupid Dyslexia) I looked down at my schedule:

**Language Arts – 1****st**** period**

**Marine Biology – 2****nd**** period *****AUTHOR'S NOTE: In this story I'm having all of the characters take a class they'd be good at (except Nico)***

**Lunch**

**Greek Mythology – 3****rd**** period**

**Drama – 4****th**** period**

**Gym – 5****th**** period**

**Swimming – 6****th**** period**

*sigh* At least this next class I would get a 100 on. I just hope I don't fall asleep in class this time. Someone just pushed me and I saw it was Nico, my best friend. "Hey Nico! What are you doing in Marine Biology class?" I said, a little confused. "Sorry but the study of death class was filled up." He said with a laugh that was FULL of sarcasm. Nico is the son of Hades, the God of the Underworld. I laughed with him, and we sat in our seats. Nico handed me his schedule to see what other classes we had together:

**Swimming – 1****st**** period**

**Marine Biology – 2****nd**** period**

**Lunch**

**Greek Mythology – 3****rd**** period**

**Drama – 4****th**** period**

**Gym – 5****th**** period**

**Language Arts – 6****th**** period**

"Great! We have drama and Gym, I hope they don't pair us up for drama though." I said. "Why?" said Nico. "What if we have to do a love scene! Sorry dude but I'm not kissing you if it's the last thing I do." "Yeah but we'll kick some butt in Gym, hope were on the same team."


	2. First day of school

**Thank you guys SOOO much for reviewing. I love you guys! I know it's not a lot, but I had like 36 messages in my inbox when I woke up! Holy crap! Anyways, whether the emails were about the reviews or the author/story favorites/subscriptions, you guys make me feel so giddy and special, so I am putting this up as soon as possible! :D**

**cRaZyrAnd0mPers0n: Yeah sorry I didn't realize how mushy it was until rereading the story. I'll try to make it not so sappy. Thanks for reviewing!**

**seaweed**** brain girl: Hmm interesting I'll be sure to put that in there, but maybe not on the first day. I kinda think they should actually know each other's names first.**

**Stonerboyfred: There's a reason for that, I was thinking about having them do a Romeo and Juliet scene and in gym they will do a game of dodge ball or something where they will dominate in.**

**Auraxi: Annabeth and Thalia go, but Percy and Nico were never told about Camp Half-Blood. Later on, yes, they will find out about it and go. They are all freshman, so yeah they're all 15-ish (in between 14 and 15).**

**BigReader23: No Percy and Annabeth do not know each other; just pretend that Kronos never came back and Luke is just another high school classman who comes up in the story (as with Rachel) in this chapter. Percy and Nico are in drama because drama is a required class for freshman? **

**Again thanks for reviewing and I hope to have this up soon!**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Percy Jackson series, I wouldn't be writing on here now would I?

Annabeth POV

Gosh that teacher was so mean. I mean, just because I am practically smarter than her, doesn't mean she has to call on me for every question. Seriously she was only embarrassing herself…and also making me look like a dork. Gods now how am I EVER gonna get a boyfriend. Whoa, did I just say that? I was thinking about joining the Hunters of Artemis, but now I WANT a boyfriend? Or is Aphrodite just playing with me? Ugg hate that woman sometimes, but anyways, I grab my Lunch and Indust. Design book for next period. As I sit next to Thalia and some people I don't know at one of the lunch tables, I poked her ribs with my elbow. "Ow!" she yelped. "Oh um this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare and this is Luke C." she said, rubbing the spot I poked. "Hi, I'm Annabeth." I said to them with a warm smile. I noticed how close they were, and when they saw what I was looking at, they blushed at each other and scooted at least 2 feet distance from each other. "So Thalia, you wanna see Vampires Suck this weekend? It looks so funny!" "Sure, I check with my mom and see what times it comes on Saturday." "Okay. Sooo, what are you guys doing this weekend?" I said looking back and forth between them. "We're going shopping." Said Rachel. But when Luke saw how high Thalia and My eyebrows got, Luke quickly said "Not as a couple!" Rachel looked a little disappointed but nodded her head vigorously. Then Luke took out his phone to read a text and said "Hey Percy just got out of class, can he sit with us?" We all nodded a yes and went back to eating. Once I finished my sandwich, two boys walked to our table and sat with us. One looked like a freshman and one looked like- like him! From the hallway this morning! The gothic one sat next to Thalia (which made her blush) and Green eyes sat next to Luke who was 2 seats away. Holy crap! He was so close that my armpits were starting to sweat. Thalia noticed him too and when he looked over at me his eyes got wide and said "Hi I'm Percy Jackson."

"Uh hi I'm Annabeth." I said nervously. Then a bunch of freshman girls pass by our table, each one whispering something about Percy's eyes. I totally agree, his eyes were pretty intense. Then one very pretty girl walks up next to him and says "Hey Percy, long time no kisses." Then she leaned down to him to kiss him on the mouth right in front of everybody. So this is her girlfriend? She's pretty. My stomach started to groan in jealously (but not loud enough that anyone could hear (Thank the gods)). Percy pulls back as soon as the kissing starts. "Listen Silena, we broke up in 7th grade. Maybe you're not over us but I am. Sorry but, for the 5th time, we're over. I like being single. At least, for now." He says glancing over at me. Silena looks at me furiously then stomps away back to her friends.

Silence everywhere. I break the silence "Wow. That's kinda creepy." "Yeah she's still not over me after 2 whole years! Ugg I wish my life was easier." "It's ok Percy, there's about 2000 girls in this school, take your pick." Said Thalia, laying back in her chair, getting comfortable to laugh at his come-back. Nico looked a little hurt by this comment but just kept eating his 'death-by-chocolate' pudding cup. When Percy was about to explode, Luke was checking the time and said it was time to go. When everyone is leaving for their next class, Percy holds me up "Can I walk you to your next class?" "Umm sure, as long as Silena doesn't slap me for it." "Well if she does, just slap her back, for me." And we laugh as we arrive at Industrial Design (Oh what a coincidence, his class is right next door) and we swapped schedules to see if we have any classes together.

Percy POV

"Marine Biology? Really? I didn't expect that you –of all people- would be interested in actually studying fish and seaweed." She questioned me. "Says the girl who's taking Industrial Design! And fish are interesting! But sea-" I was interrupted by Annabeth snatching her schedule back and giving mine back too. I read what she wrote on it: "Shut up, Seaweed Brain." Seaweed brain huh? That's all she's got? Bring it on Wise Girl. ***AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay! Finally got a way for them to have the classic PJO Nicknames. ***

When Marine Biology was over, I stood by the Industrial Design Class and waited for Annabeth to come out to 'escort' her to 4th period. When she came out, in an epically awesome British voice, I said "To Drama, my lady?" She laughed then hooked her arm through mine and said in a British voice "I'd be honored." Man, she got maaaad ninja skillz when it comes to accents. Annabeth sat next to me in Drama while Nico sat next to Thalia and Rachel next to Luke. I was absolutely positive we were all blushing like bright red tomatoes.

Class was over and we went to Gym class. The teacher wasn't there so we were to pretty much do whatever we wanted as long as it was 'school appropriate'. Apparently Annabeth took this to heart and went to library to study for class. Nico, Thalia, and the rest of my friends were sitting in the corner discussing something very thoroughly. When Annabeth came back she sat on the bleachers and was reading something in Greek. She's just so pretty when she tucks her hair behind her ear. I went to sit next to her and read the front cover like it was English "'Olympus: A History', cool." We discussed the book until Thalia ran over to us. "Hey guys, we're gonna have a dodge ball tournament, wanna join us?" "Awesome!" We both said in unison. I ran over to one side of the gym and asked some people if they wanted to play. Once we had at least 20 for each team, we all lined up and picked two captains. What a shocker, Annabeth and I were the captains. We pick our teams and set off to our sides. I'm so gonna dominate in this game. And better yet, impress Annabeth. I grabbed a water bottle gulped in all down in one slurp. I felt ready to take on whatever comes my way. And the game began. ***AUTHOR'S NOTE: He super serious about this game!***

Annabeth POV

I was catching balls like no tomorrow, whatever that means. All of the people left were Me, Silena (Ugg), Thalia, and Rachel (wow that's a surprise) against Percy, Nico, Luke, and some kid named Charlie. I bet you can guess who was aiming at whom. Luke caught Rachel's ball as his flew over her head. Rachel stomped away and Thalia caught Nico's ball as hers sailed into the pit of his stomach, sending him flying. Charlie barely caught Silena's ball because she was batting her eyelashes at him. Ok, so that leaves Thalia and me, against Percy, Charlie, and Luke. Since I was the daughter of Athena, I knew what they were about to do and that was to all gang up on Thalia. I knew better and stood by Thalia as they're balls were thrown straight at us.

I caught Luke's and Charlie's balls while Thalia was smashed in her chest with Percy's. But she acted as though it were nothing and blew it off. I grabbed a ball and stood directly across from Percy as he took a water bottle and called time out. As he drank I put my hair up in a ponytail. Then he poured the small amount of water on his hair. He looked so cute as the water flew off his head as he shook the excessive water off. I just hope I'm not drooling. He grabbed a ball and said "Time in".

No Ones POV

Percy thought she looked beautiful, the way her ponytail was barely up, and the way she concentrated so hardly on the ball in his hands. She bit her lip as he threw the ball straight at her chest, a girl's weak spot (heh heh). She spun on the spot and threw hers at his face so fast; he didn't have time to think. He was blasted in the face with a mouthful of rubber ball. Annabeth was knelling down by his face to check that he was ok. Did we mention he fell backwards? "Percy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to throw that hard. I'm just so used to camp train-" She quickly realized what she was saying and helped him up. Then the bell rang, so Percy grabbed his stuff and went to swim class. After an awesome hour of that, school was over and he was going home. When he started to leave she spotted Annabeth and stopped her before she could go. "Hey you owe me." He says with a smirk. "Ok, fine, what do you want from me?" Annabeth looked at him nervously. "A date."

Yay! First day of school and they already have a date? Wow. Anyways, thanks for reading. Love yalls! ;D


	3. The Date

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! Hey guys I noticed how many requests I got and I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to post this week. My sister uses MY computer all day after school so I can't get on it to work on the story so I have decided that I will post a chapter every week, because of my stupid freakin teachers who assign us a useless amount of homework every day. Now I know what you're thinking, 'Livie! Your only a 7****th**** grader, how much homework could you possibly have?' So anyways, hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Percy Jackson series, I wouldn't be writing on here now would I?

Annabeth's POV

I don't know what I'm doing this for. I mean, sure, it was Saturday and school zoomed by through the week but I'm wearing my new shirt and my favorite pair of blue jeans. Apparently, I agreed to go to the park with Percy. On a date.

_~Flashback~_

"_So, where should I meet you?" I asked coyly, jumping like a lunatic on the inside, but cool and calm on the outside._

"_At the park, by my house," He said with a wink. "See ya there." And he walked to his next class, smirking._

_~End of Flashback~_

So, here I am, arriving at the park by Percy's apartment; hoping I looked okay. I was looking around for Percy, when I thought I saw some monster dust at the other side of the park. I paused to wonder about it, but shrugged. _'Oh well; at least someone handled it_' I thought. A sudden noise broke my train of thought and I looked up to see Percy standing practically in front of me. It took me a while to take in his appearance, because he looked, well, hot! He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans; I happened to notice that I could see his six-pack straight through the thin top. He looked like an Abercrombie & Fitch model, except that he had a vaguely familiar pen in his hand, and was slightly more sweaty and disheveled. Something was fishy here, and I had the nagging feeling that there was something more about the pen than I thought.

I realized I'd been staring too long because Percy was laughing his ass off at my expression. I rolled my eyes, and while he was calming himself, I checked the area around my mouth. Yup, there was a teeny tiny amount of drool. Then he grabbed my hand boldly, and we started to walk around town. We stopped at Starbucks for some coffee and banana bread. The lady at the counter handed us our food while giving Percy a flirtious smile. I felt my face flush with jealously and grabbed Percy's hand to show we were TOGETHER, but in the process making Percy blush. Then Percy lead the way back to park to surprise me that he had a picnic made for us.

After eating our food, I checked my cell phone to see what time it is; 6:45 p.m. What the Hades? This date had started only an hour ago but the stars are out. We decided to lie down on the blanket and look for the constellations.

"Wow, the stars are so bright tonite." I exclaimed. "I had fun today, Annabeth." I smiled. "Me too." And then, without even getting a chance to think, I did something that scared the hell out of me.

I kissed him.

Well, I was aiming for his cheek, but he turned to look at me right on cue, and I kissed his lips a little too forcefully. His eyes got wide but soon closed and returned the kiss, even more forceful then mine. So I closed mine and we rolled over so Percy was on top of me. After what felt like hours, we broke apart, gasping like crazy for air. Percy got off of me so I could stand only to be tackled again by Percy's lips. He moved me to a tree and pinned me against it, and wrapped his hands around my waist as I did the same with his neck. We were both full of lust. I pulled him in closer and groaned in want. Then my eyes went wide and shot him away from me. And with a sad look from Percy, I watched his face turn from that to realization. Clearly, we both understood the problem here. "Holy Zeus! Annabeth, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot that this was our first date. Do you, umm, want me to walk you home?" I smiled at him. "I would love you to." And then we walked to my place, talking about whatever random things pop in Percy's seaweed of a brain. When we got to my house, I said "Well, thanks for the date, I had a LOT of fun." We both blushed. I started to walk towards the door then stopped and said "Hey Percy, you know you can kiss me…whenever you like." So he turned to me and smiled, grabbing my waist and pulled me in with a full-of-lust kiss. Then he pulled away and whispered in my ear "Goodnight, Wise Girl." "Goodnight Seaweed Brain." And he walked away.

I walked in my house, seeing if my little brothers where around, did a victory dance, and ran to my room. I thought of all that had happened today, and all of the things Percy said to me. I started to walk to my bed, then stopped in my tracks. _He had said 'Holy Zeus!' Only a demigod…_ I gasped, thinking of the possibility of Percy being a demigod.

Sooo, what'd ya think of it? I thought it was a little rushed but I wanted to write something different for once. Anyways, Review! And check out my bff's (bekahbeebee) story 'Ginny and Harry'. Yes it's about Harry Potter but it's so well written, you probably don't even have to read the books to understand it. Yes, so, READ AND REVIEW! Yay!

Random Fact: In Orchestra today, my teacher said we had to have a quick quiz. But then we were going outside for an incentive. So after putting my cello down, I said "1, 2, 3…. HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL MOMENT!" and then I got on my chair and jumped in the air going "Yeah!" …I have fun.


	4. Fencing and Hellhounds

**A/N: I wuvs u guys! Do my poll (on my page) and read 'Ginny and Harry'. It's super good! She posts pretty quickly, so look out for new chapters. (It's by bekahbeebee btw)**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Percy Jackson series, I wouldn't be writing on here now would I?

**One more thing, a week has passed since the date.**

Annabeth POV

I mean, it's a possibility. But just the thought of it made me squeal with delight. I mean just THINK about it, me and Percy, fighting monsters together. _It's just so romantic! _I thought. Who's his godly parent? It must be a guy because he lives with his mom and step-dad… An image kept running through my head, and it was when I first saw Percy on our date. He had that suspicious pen in his hand and was sweaty. And the monster dust. Gasp! It all fit together, his pen was some sort of shield or something, and he was sweating from the monster, which explains the monster dust. Ooohhhh…

Suddenly, my cell phone rang and I saw it was Percy. My eyes glowed with excitement and answered my phone "Hey Annabeth! It's Percy." "Hi Percy!" I think I was a little too eager. "I was wondering if you wanted to go do some fencing with Nico and me. Maybe you could invite Thalia-" but Percy was interrupted by protests from Nico, I could practically hear Percy smiling through the phone. "I'll call her and ask. See you later, Seaweed Brain." And then I hung up, smiling, and grabbed a golden drachma, a flashlight, and ran to the bathroom.

*****A/N: Btw, I doubt this works. ***** I turned the faucet and pointed the flashlight's light into the water, hoping to see a rainbow. It worked, so I threw a golden drachma into the water. "Oh Goddess, accept my offering." Then, Thalia appeared next to me in an iris message, looking tired as she woke up. I rolled my eyes (it's, like, 1 pm!) and I yelled "MORNIN' THALS!" That definitely woke her up; she turned towards me, looking angrier than I ever had seen her. "Okay I guess that wasn't necessary BUT I have some good news!" Her face softens, but she continues to glare at me. "You know that guy Nico?" She blushes a deep red when I said his name, and I smiled. "Yeah, him. Percy and Nico invited us to go fencing with them. You wanna come?" She quickly said "Of Course!" And ran downstairs yelling "MOM! I NEED TO LOOK ATTRACTIVE! HELP!" I laughed and ran my hand through the Iris Message to disconnect it.

_I got it! He's a son of Apollo! I mean Apollo kids love singing! But that still doesn't explain his eyes…_ I thought while I picked out an outfit.

_Nah, definitely not an Apollo kid, he doesn't go around and hang at poetry clubs all day or recite famous quotes randomly._

I quickly took a shower, got dressed and ate a bagel. Then I walked to Thalia's, who really had shocked me.

She looked amazing, or at least, the best I've ever seen her. She was wearing her favorite sweatshirt that said "Milk I am your father. NOOOOOO!" and light blue jeans. Her hair was curly and she had put make up on.

"Wow… Thalia, you do know we're going fencing right?" I said, completely in awe.

"Uh, yeah! C'mon let's go!" she said, wrapping her arm through mine.

Percy POV

"I still can't believe you invited Thalia. Let alone Annabeth." Says Nico, as he walks into my apartment. You should probably know that Nico lives in my apartment building, so it's like living with him. He likes to eat dinner with us, so it's like he's my brother. (Since he doesn't have any supportive parents *cough* *cough* HADES)

"Hey, we get to show off our skills in fighting with swords. What better way to impress?" I explained.

"Oh. That's pretty smart."

"I know, sometimes I feel like Annabeth is starting to rub off on me." I say as I attempt to flatten my messy black hair.

I did a once over and grabbed my wallet and keys and me and Nico got in my car and drove to the fencing club.

We got there before Annabeth and Thalia, so we practiced a little.

Then, Annabeth and Thalia came in.

I gotta say that Thalia looked pretty, but Annabeth looked pretty damn sexy. She had on a baggy shirt and short shorts and converse. She grabbed a sword, gloves, and a mask and started in a duel with me.

Nico POV

I took off my mask, to be pointed in the chest by a girl. I put my mask back on and started to battle out with the mysteriously good fencer.

After all the fighting, she finally poked me in the chest, after pushing me to the ground.

I got up and she took off her mask to reveal herself, and I was shocked for two reasons.

1.) It was Thalia

2.) She looked beautiful

"Uhh…wow…Thalia you look…beautiful…" I said, slightly blushing.

"Um thanks, Nico. You don't look so bad yourself." She said, trying to hide her blush by watching Percy and Annabeth 'fight to the death'.

"Woo! Go Annabeth!" cheered Thalia as Annabeth kicked Percy down to the ground.

Quickly Percy swished his leg so he tripped Annabeth to fall down and he quickly got up.

Then I noticed the water fountain in the back grumbling.

"PERCY! STOP!" I yelled, as I rolled Annabeth out of the way of where the water was shot at.

Percy than realized what he was doing, and raised the water off of me, and made the water go back into the fountain.

Thalia helped Annabeth up as I pulled Percy into the boy's bathroom, getting ready to pound him into pieces.

"Percy! Why did you do that? You could have hurt her!" I was slightly shaking, with my fists balled up.

"Look Nico, I'm sorry! You know perfectly well that I would never hurt her! I just got a little, wound up, that's all! Plus, the way she was fighting, don't you think she was really good for a mortal girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if she is a demigod! She clearly showed how powerful she was in that fight."

"It is a possibility. Hey, what if Thalia is one too?"

And we walked out of the bathroom, we found the girls in a heated discussion.

Annabeth POV

Thalia helped me up, and we watched Percy get dragged into the boy's bathroom.

"Okay, that's it! He has got to be a demigod. Did you see those fighting skills? No ordinary guy could ever keep up! And the water fountain thing! How did he do that?" I questioned her.

"I don't know, but I think Nico is one too. He almost beat me." Thalia said.

Just then, the boys walking back in, coming towards us.

Percy apologized for his rough fighting, and we headed out to the park.

Once we were far apart from Thalia and Nico, I pulled Percy behind a tree.

"I've been waiting all day for this."

Then I kissed him, full on the mouth, pulling him closer as I ruffled with his hair.

He returned it, as he forced his tongue into my mouth.

My eyes widened, because we had never done a kiss with tongue before, but I quickly closed them, and moved my tongue around, allowing him more room. *****A/N: Wow, a bit much? *****

We soon needed air, and we headed back to our friends, only to be more shocked than ever.

I guess having four demigods all together wasn't such a good idea, huh?

There was a hellhound slashing and barking at Nico and Thalia, as they quickly fought back.

I jumped in, grabbed the bottom of my converse, and my knife came out of the secret compartment.

Percy came in too, with a pen in his hand. It soon turned into a sword and slashed into the hellhound's leg.

I grabbed Percy, as one of the heads tried to swallow Percy, and we went off to the side of the fight.

I reached into my bag, and pulled out my Yankee's hat.

Percy looked at me weird, so I said "Distract it, alright?"

I put on my hat, and ran back in the fight.

Thalia shot one of the heads square in the eye as Nico dodged some of the fire.

We all attacked at once, and the monster became monster dust.

We all cheered and high fived.

Then we realized what we had just done.

We all knew the secret.

**I hoped you liked it! Read my other story, 'It took a car crash to realize'. Thanks for reading it, and now, I have to finish my German homework! Auf **___**Wiedersehen**_**! **


	5. Aww sadness It's so boring though!

**Hey guys, um, I have no idea what to write about for this story, so unless I get ideas, then I am going to discontinue the story.**

**Sorry, but its SOOOOO BORING TO WRITE! UGGG, so anyways, yeah.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**PLEASE HELP ME WITH IDEAS!**


	6. YAY! New chapter coming!

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, and ideas! Just to add, the more ideas I get, the more chapters. So keep bringing them in! Sorry I've had a case of writers block, but I have a reason! (A bad one…) I have too much homework and a stubborn sister; also I listen/dance to Pandora radio way too much! Anyways, after reading the ideas, I got my own idea! I think it's a little bit of all the ideas, so I would like to thank the following:****lovemeforever04****, ****Rachel Daughter Of Nyx****, Aphrodites Daughter27, and tiickle-me-purple.**

**I will try to update as fast as I can, sorry about the whole delay.**


	7. Camp Half Blood? Whaaaaaa?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Percy Jackson series, I would not be writing on here now would I?

Annabeth POV

_We all attacked at once, and the monster became monster dust._

_We all cheered and high fived._

_Then we realized what we had just done._

_We all knew the secret._

I put my knife back in the compartment, as Percy walked towards me.

Before he kisses me, he says, "I knew it."

In the middle of the kiss, I look over at Nico and Thalia.

"-Percy stop for a sec. Look"

We look over at them to find them making out.

Percy whistled, and they broke apart.

"So we should probably go to camp and tell Chiron about the new campers." I said to Thalia, as Nico and Thalia blush a deep shade of, what, purple.

"What camp? And who's Chiron?" said Nico, more to Thalia than to me.

"We'll explain on the way there."

*****A/N: Gonna skip the explanation, you people won't need to know what Camp Half Blood is right? *****

We arrive at the o- so familiar forest, and the famous CHB hill.

Percy looks around and ash`s "Um, are we at the right place? I see no camp."

"Just follow us, Seaweed Brain."

Whoa, not cool. Did Thalia just call _my_ Percy, a Seaweed Brain? It was only fine when I said it, but not when she did.

I grab Percy hand and lead the way up the hill, as Thalia did the same with Nico.

When we crossed the borderline, Percy tripped on a rock and (of course) pulls me with him.

We roll and tumble down the hill, laughing our heads off, as we cling to each other.

We finally stop to find a few campers staring at us, and we get up and brush ourselves off.

Percy looks around at camp, stretches/yawns, and says, "Where's my cabin? I'm tired."

"That depends, who is you're godly parent?"

"Poseidon."

"My gods! Of course you are! Why didn't I see that? Well, I'm a daughter of Athena."

"Kinda guessed that, but I tired."

I threw water in his face.

"Now you're not! You have to meet Chiron and other campers. Then, you must fight me in the arena. Come on!"

I dragged him to the Big House, where we found Thalia and Nico standing outside of it, clearly waiting for us.

We joined them, and we walked into the Big House, to find Mr. D losing to a game of poker to Chiron.

When Chiron looked up and saw us, he smile and stood up, becoming a centaur.

Percy and Nico back up, but Chiron just laughed.

"Oh my goodness gracious my, *****A/N: My dad's old quote. **** ***** Annabeth and Thalia? I was not expecting you until summer, and you brought newcomers too! Well do you children know who your godly parent is?"

"I'm a son of Poseidon.," says Percy, causing Chiron's eyes to get wide.

"And I'm a son of Hades." says Nico, making Chiron make his eyes look like they might fall out of socket.

"Children of the Big Three? How in Hades did the satyrs not smell your scent?"

"We had satyrs at Goode?"

"Well, uh, no."

"Then that explains it."

"Alrighty now Percy, we're off to meet your half cousins."

Since it was during fall, there were barely any campers, so we headed for the arena.

I grabbed for my shoe, but before I could, Percy had Riptide in his hand, and slashed it at me.

I got my knife, and went sword to knife battle.

I kicked him in the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards and fall down.

Still filled with rage, I sat on top on him and put my knife to his neck.

"Dead."

I got off, and helped him up, as he said, "Want to go to the beach next?"

An idea popped into my head as I said "Sure, but change into your swim trunks. I think I left my bathing suit here over the summer."

He quickly said ok (a little too eagerly if you ask me) and ran to the empty Poseidon cabin.

On my way to the beach, I saw Luke coming out of his cabin.

He was still wearing the same outfit he was when he was on his date with Rachel earlier today.

_~Flashback~_

"_Rachel, are you ok?" We heard Luke say (we are spying on them (bwahahahaha!))._

"_Luke, I feel as though you don't want to be seen with me, like you're embarrassed."_

"_Well Rachel, what do you think? I mean, you never know whose looking." Luke says, nervously looking around for what we are guessing, was we._

"_What's THAT supposed to mean?"_

_She started to leave but Luke grabs her hand, and pulls her into him._

"_There are so many guys who would be lucky to have you. If you walk away, you will get attention from them. I can't let that happen."_

"_What are you-"_

_Luke stops her sentence by crashing his lips against hers._

_Rachel quickly closes her eyes and forces him in closer to him, as if she knew this would happen._

***** A/N: Ha! I did not get this until later but she DID know about it! She is will become oracle, except she is having visions early and she is dating. What a rule breaker! *****

_~End of Flashback~_

Luke looks over at me, misery caking his face, and I run over to his aid.

"Luke? Are you ok? Did something happen?"

"I-It's R-Rachel. S-she p-pasted the b-border l-line and w-went I-into the b-big h-house and h-hasn't c-come out y-yet."

"Well Luke, maybe she's a demigod. No mortal can pass the border without powers of some sort."

"That's what I'm afraid of! What if she is not a mortal? What if she's my SISTER?"

"Well, if she doesn't come out until sunset, we'll go to the big house."

"O-okay." He managed, sniffing a cry or so, his blue eyes turning slightly gold.

I thought this was strange, but then I remembered Percy, and how he was probably waiting for me at the beach, so I said a goodbye and ran to my destination.

When I saw Percy, he was laying in the water, floating a little too perfectly on it, so I silently got in the water, and splashed him.

Before the water landed on him though, the water switched courses, and came right back at me.

I should have known.

"So were you wearing swim trunks this whole time?"

"…Maybe…"

"Okay, you wanna sit down on the beach?"

"Sure, but let me do something I have been dying to try for awhile."

"Umm, alright." I said, a little cautiously, afraid of what he had in mind.

Suddenly, I was lifted off the ground, feeling weightless, as if I was still in the water.

I was, but in a water-like tornado thing, and felt arms wrap around my waist from behind.

Percy whispered, "Relax Annabeth, I got you."

"How are you doing this? What are we in? Why are we so high-"

"We're in a rain cloud." He responded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, well that clears things up." I said sarcastically.

I spun around in his embrace, so I could see his face.

I examined his face, his face tired. Somehow, he looked amazing hot like this.

I eyed his lips. How I wanted to kiss them right now.

I saw we were starting to fall down.

Really fast.

We landed on rough sand, falling to the ground, as the cloud puffy stuff disappeared.** ***A/N: Good Vocabulary huh? But hey, it's 1 in the morning so SHAAAAAAT UP! *****

We got up, and looked at the setting sun.

Percy grabbed my hand and we smiled, enjoying the beautiful view.

"Annabeth, umm, there's something I have been meaning to tell you since the beginning of school."

"Hmm? What it is?"

"I, uh, really like you."

"I like you too!"

Then we both started to lean in to kiss, and as we were leaning closer, I started to remember something.

A few weeks ago, I had a dream.

GASP!

I pulled him forward faster, hungry for the dream to become reality and not have my Step-Mom tell me to wake up.

He laughed. "Eager are we, wise girl?"

Tired of waiting, I pulled the space between our lips closed and felt my brain melt, as it did every time I kissed Percy.

Sometimes I loved it when Heart overpowered Brain.

Percy pulled apart from our intense kiss and laid his forehead on mine.

"Annabeth, we've gone on dates and kissed but we've never really made it official."

"What do you mean by official?"

"Annabeth, will you be my girlfriend?"

**EEEEEEEEPPP! Heh heh, I bet you thought I was going to have them say 'I wuvs you Percy!' 'I wuvs you too Annabee!' (nickname I have invented for Annabeth) GUESS WHAT! I am already working on the next chapter! *mini background chorus* hallelujah!**

**I wuvs you readers! Tee hee! **


	8. Luke and Rachel

**Fiddlesticks! I need more poppycock's!**

…

**Sorry, got in British mode there.**

…**Anyways…**

**Who wants to guess how lazy I am? Wednesday-Friday was our fall break and I haven't done a single bit of homework or even touched the story!**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Percy Jackson series, I would not be writing on here now would I?

Annabeth POV

"_Annabeth, will you be my girlfriend?"_

The scene was replaying in my head repeatedly.

He was still standing there, waiting for my response.

We were still at the beach, and I was staring out at the oceans, watching the inpatient waves.

I wonder if the waves share emotions with Percy.

*****A/N: Dramatic Pause *****

"Yes."

I grabbed handfuls of his shirt and pulled him in letting my tongue roam around in his mouth.

He pulled away and smiled.

Then I gasped, remembering Luke.

"Oh my gods! Percy! We have to go to the big house, now."

I tell him about Luke as we jog to our destination.

When we get there, drama explodes.

1. Rachel collapses on the ground.

2. Apollo is here.

3. Luke runs into the woods.

We run over to Rachel, but Apollo stops us from coming close.

"She is the Oracle."

Suddenly, Percy runs into the forest.

"Percy? Where are you going?"

"I'll be back!"

Rachel slowly gets up, and looks over to the woods.

"She can't date as an Oracle," said Apollo.

"Oh come on Apollo! That's just cruel!" I said.

A high-pitched voice in my head said, _Maybe she never liked Luke, Annabeth. She was just using him to get someone jealous. Think, Annabeth, Think. Haven't you found her stealing a look at Percy before?_

_GO AWAY APHRODITE!_

_Fine…but it is the truth._

I looked at Rachel and realized Aphrodite was right. She was always clingy to Luke when Percy was around, but I am sure that Luke did not mind nor care. I felt hot bubbling acid inside me form the words: must kill Rachel. *****A/N: I would too. P.S. I hate Rachel. :D *****

Percy POV

I run into the woods, looking for Luke.

I spot him sitting down by the creek, drinking a coke. I came and sat down next to him, as he hands me a coke. I wonder where he had gotten these cokes. After awhile he finally said, "Do you ever want to go on a quest?" "Are you kidding? With monsters attacking every three feet?" Luke raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I want to; you?" A shadow passed over Luke's face. "I don't think I could stand to say something like that to Rachel's face. However, I will not have to. You might not ever see me again, Percy. I am leaving." He snapped his fingers and a fire burned at my feet. Something black crawled out from it, a scorpion. Luke brushes off his jeans then says, "You are a fool, Percy Jackson, for following the gods. Cronos will rule once again." However, before leaving me, he says, "Tell Rachel that I loved her."

Annabeth POV

I saw Percy walk out of the woods, hold something in his hands. However, once he got closer, I realized that there was nothing in his hands, but his hand itself. There was a huge red whelp, oozing with yellow guck. He looked like he had just stared at death himself. Suddenly he falls, and we run over to his aid. Rachel did not though; she simply stood in shock, as if she thought this would happen.

Chiron pulls him on his back as he gallops towards the big house. I walk to Rachel, who looks funny. Her expression changes when I ask her if she was okay. She grabs my hand and suddenly blackness takes over my eyesight.

I found myself in a hospital, watching a woman who was about to give birth to a child. A man was standing next to her, holding on to her hand, looking like he might pass out. Rachel is standing next to me, watching the man's pained expression.

"I always knew that he would end up with you. But I-I had always loved Luke, but later I realized that I only loved him as a brother."

"What do you mean by he would end up with m-"

I then realize that the woman who was giving birth was I, and the man was Percy.

"Oh my gosh! Am I looking into the future? Or is this a dream?"

"Annabeth, this is a future goal of yours, to have Percy's baby. To get this to become reality, you must maintain your relationship with him."

"Uh huh, so when does this become of goal of mine?"

"In about 5 seconds."

Instantly, I came back to real life, and sprinted off to the big house to find my boyfriend.

**Sorry this is such a short and sucky chapter, but I need more ideaz! My favorite song of the moment is: Put Your Record On by Corinne Bailey Rae. OMG I loved it! And my grades are so good, my mom is getting me a debt card! I AM SO EXCITED! The WEG are over **** And if you don't know what that is, no need to look it up. :D Wuv yalls!**


	9. Nico and Thalia

**FINALLY! Thalico time!**

**Ahem, I have noticed that most people like to beg their readers to review.**

**I find that very desperate.**

**Do I do that? *Ponders the thought***

**From now on, I will be posting a new name everytime I update who is very important to me: *drum roll please***

**stonerboyfred****: **For being the first to review my story

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Percy Jackson series, I would not be writing on here now would I?

**BTW this will start from the 'date' with Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia.**

Nico POV

I watch Percy walk over to Annabeth and I take my opportunity.

I prayed to Aphrodite that I would not mess this up.

I walk over to Thalia, grab her by the waist, and kiss her passionately.

Thalia POV

_Hmm… He is a good kisser…_

I heard a whistle, so I break our kiss, to find Percy and Annabeth smirking at us.

We blushed as Nico played with his hat.

*****A/N: Nico's a gangster ;)*****

I checked him out, and I realized how hot he really was.

He was wearing a black shirt and baggy jeans with a purple and black hat that made his black bangs straighten out.

Then Annabeth said, "So we should probably go to camp and tell Chiron about the new campers."

Nico looks over at me and says, "What camp? And who's Chiron?"

"We'll explain on the way there."

~00000000~

We walked up the the hill, letting Annabeth and Percy get ahead of us. I grab his hand and lead him through the forest to find somewhere to talk. We sat down and started talking about our lives so we could get to know each other. He said something funny and I laughed. Every now and then we'd make-out for awhile. I thought it was strange how fast our relationship was going. I got up and he followed me back to my cabin. I pushed him down on my bed and tackled him. I took off his hat and put it on me and laid down next to him. I kissed his nose and yawned. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

**Sorry this is so fricken short, but life has been hectic, so I need an opinion. Should they go on a quest and develop their relationship (Both Percy/Annabeth and Thalia/Nico), OR turn this into a humorous story with contents like: make-out, break-up, then make-out with everyone they see because Aphrodite is messing with them; Clarisse comes and slaps Percy's butt (lol). You know, the regular stuff.**

**Nico's a Pimp. :P**


	10. Quest Begins

**Reviewer:**

**Olivia:** For having the same name as me!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the Percy Jackson series, I would not be writing on here now would I?

**Sorry, for the super extravagantly horribly miserable long wait for a chapter! I had a nasty case of writer's block and I have a LOT on my plate right now because: My teachers have decided that they want us to do a Greek mythology unit (writing my own myth, creating a reference guide, etc.) in Language Arts AND social studies, and I am failing my science class. Sorry, sorry, rambling is a habit for me.**

**In the last chapter, when I said that they would do the break up, make out thing, I meant that they would be breaking up over stupid stuff like…**

"Percy!" Annabeth came running into my room.

"What NOW?"

"My..My.. My bread!"

"What about your bread?"

"ITS BROKEN!"

"…"

"Well gosh, if that's all you've got to say to me and Mr. Toasty here, then we're over!"

"Okay."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Great. Now get out of my house, woman!"

Annabeth sprinted at my face at full speed, and somehow, we ended up on the ground, shirt to bare chest (Somehow I lost my t-shirt along the way), and Mr. Toasty in my pants. All in two seconds.

**Heh sooo? Yeah but oh well. I guess it will never be in the real story. *Sigh***

**Okay so one condition on the whole, QUEST thing:**

**In my story, I originally was planning to make it about them in high school, falling in love. But I messed up and brought Rachel (*pretends to barf*) and Luke into this and got it all mixed up. I might actually rewrite this story, just so that I can take out all the unneeded drabbling and random kissing scenes. But mostly so I can take out Ruke/Lachel (?). But since I messed up, the story is now going to be held AFTER school DURING summer **

**I really hate doing this… **

**And I'm thinking about changing the name of the story, considering they aren't in school very much… (Title recommendations are appreciated!)**

**I had to do a lot of research for this chapter.**

**OH! QUESTION! IS IT NORMAL THAT I ALWAYS WANT TO TALK IN A BRITISH ACCENT?**

**Okay! Sorry for the long AN but here we go!**

**BTW, I seriously do not know why you guys like this story so much.**

…

Annabeth POV

"The hell…?" I mumbled as I woke from a warm surface. I looked down at Percy's bare chest and remembered last night's ordeal.

_Flashback time!_

"_What!" I squeaked to the cruise manager._

"_Now ma'am, I received a call, soon after you booked your rooms, that you wished to have one bed for each room."_

"_What! No I-…Ugg! Do you know who called and do you have a spare room?"_

"_Well she said she was Annabeth Chase, you, and no, we are all booked-up this week."_

_I glanced at Percy, who's music was blasting so loud, I could clearly hear "A-Punk" from here._

_End of Flashback_

You see, we (Thalia, Nico, Percy, & I) are on a boat going to Florida to recruit some demigods because Apollo was all like, "My babies! Help my babies!" And of course, the god being Apollo, of COURSE he would have his children in Florida. (Hint hint, cough cough, ITS HOT!)

I instantly realized the situation before me.

I'm dressed in an old football jersey, showing off my tan legs, in the same bed as Percy, who chest was bare, showing his (amazing) six-pack, only in his bright blue boxers. *blushes furiously*

I slowly shake Percy saying, "Percyy… Percyy get up… Percy! Get Up! PERCY!" I shake him so hard, he falls off the bed, waking up in the process.

"What the Hades, Annabeth? Oh… wow… *he blushes* I like your pajamas…"

"U-umm… Thanks…" I stutter out, running to the bathroom to change after an awkward silence.

Percy POV

I buckled up my belt as Annabeth walks back in the room, her perfume scent weaving into my nose. I make my way over to her, while she was looking in the mirror, and snake my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Mmm… You look beautiful."

She rolls her eyes before she says, "You act like we're married."

Awkward, blushing silence. (We seem to get these a lot)

I kiss her cheek and head back to the bed to grab my wallet and cell phone. I open the door, waiting for Annabeth to go through first. She smiles as she passes by, and smile back as I close the door behind me.

As Annabeth walked ahead of me, I examined her clothing choice. I noticed earlier that her shirt had said, "The only thing we have to fear is FEAR ITSELF … and spiders" *****A/N: Snorg Tees, anyone? Haha, they all have them on. (I find many of their shirts fitting perfectly with the story)***** with light blue short-shorts and her favorite gray converse. I had on a shirt that said, "Dear Math, I'm not a therapist. Solve your own problems." with dark jeans and Billy O'Neill sea glass high tops. Annabeth stops in front of a door, and knocks twice. Thalia opens the door, wearing a brown shirt that said, "I can't hear you over the sound of how EPIC I Am." with dark shorts and bright blue converse. Following behind her was Nico who was wearing a white shirt that said, "I only like NY as a friend" and a black leather jacket with his infamous black skinny jeans and his adidas SLVR 103s. I checked my pocket to make sure riptide was there (which was un-necessary because it was always going to be there), and we all nodded to show we had our weapons. As we walk down to the dock, I catch Annabeth's hand, smiling all the way off the boat.

Annabeth POV

"Umm excuse me? Could you take your eyes off my boyfriend for a minute please? Hello?" I wave a hand in front of the 16 year-old girl checking out Percy. Her eyes lingered on his face, and then drifted southward.

"Okay, that's it. Let's go find Nico and Thalia. Hopefully they know where the concert is." I said flipping out my cell phone and turned. Percy just stood there awkwardly, trying to avoid any eye contact with the girls.

"Hey, Thalia. Have you found the concert area yet? …. Well of course, we haven't! Why would I call you? … Touché … Okay, so turn left, then follow the crowd of girls, got it. Bye!" I saw as I hang up and turned around to find a million girls surrounding Percy.

Percy screams, "Annabeth! Help! I cannot breathe! –Hey, don't touch me!-" I roll my eyes because if I know one thing, It is that every girl wants my boyfriend. Well, except for Thalia, the hunters and anyone in my family.

I start climbing over bodies, clawing my way through girls, biting and hissing as I got there. I finally reached him, grabbed his face, and, as the British would say, snogged his lips like a mad woman. I tasted strawberry lipstick on him and, letting go, slapped him.

"I'm getting realllll tired of this." We both mumbled.

As the girls departed, their faces coated with defeat, I snatched his hand, as we turned left, and saw the crowd of girls, trying to get backstage. I climb through, and got to the front of the line, showing the security guard my pass (how Chiron got them, I have no clue).

He examined the pass before opening the doors for Percy and me, to go through.

After finding Thalia and Nico, we started to walk towards the dressing room. We opened the doors to find…

**I am SOOOO sorry to cut off here but I have absolutely no idea who the… people are. I do hate cliffy's so sorry, but hey! I finally updated!**

**I still do not understand why you people love this story so much; it is pretty much just Percy and Annabeth making out.**


	11. The Biggest Moment of Your Life

**Hey guys.**

**You are going to kill me, but at this point, I really do not care.**

**To write a story, you must have inspiration for it, right? How can I write for something that I feel no passion for? Do you see what I'm getting at?**

**You might have noticed that I haven't updated since February. I apologize for that.  
I have many excuses as for why, but I don't feel like wasting your time.**

**During my "break", I have found myself buried in a heap of homework. In addition, I turned thirteen and became much more mature.**

**I still have my fiery passion for writing, but I have read every chapter in this story and I am quiet appalled at my writing. I'm not much for mush but apparently, my 12-year-old self was quiet hungry for it. Excuse my hormones.**

**I hope you understand that all your loving and inspiring reviews have really gotten to me. I tried writing this chapter. I didn't get very far, maybe two-hundred words.**

**Surely by now you have figured out that this story is being discontinued.**

**I have been doing a secret project of another story. I think you would all enjoy it, because this time, the story actually has a plot! The only thing is, I haven't written it down…. So be sure to put me on your alerts list.**

**I know you hate me, but…. If you PM me, you could get the chapter that almost was! Yayyy**

**New Poll btw so please answer so I can find out your opinion.**

**Please don't kill me.**

**I love you.**

**yeah**


End file.
